The present invention relates in general to a gun sight for a hand gun, and more particularly, to an improved construction of a rear sight for a hand gun with heavy recoil characteristics.
It is typical in prior rear sight constructions to have the elevation screw somewhat limited in its length usually by the thickness of the top strap of the revolver frame over the cylinder opening. A long screw cannot be used as it would protrude into the cylinder opening and would of course obstruct rotation of the cylinder. Furthermore, in prior constructions, the body of the sight is usually relatively short providing for a courser adjustment of elevation of the sight. In accordance with the present invention, by increasing the distance between the pivot for the sight and the elevation screw, the elevation adjustment per click of the elevation screw becomes finer. Also, the elevation screw is accommodated in an internally threaded hole in the revolver frame over the firing pin which is a vertically deeper section of the frame permitting the use of a significantly longer elevation screw especially in a larger frame revolver. In accordance with the present invention, the slot for the body is also substantially deeper than prior constructions thus allowing for greater supported elevation of the rear sight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rear sight for a hand gun and in particular a hand gun with heavy recoil characteristics. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rear sight for a hand gun that is characterized by a finer adjustment of the elevation screw.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved rear sight for a hand gun characterized by an increased range of elevation between minimum and maximum elevations of the sight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rear sight for a hand gun that is relatively simple in construction, easy to maintain, readily adjusted for both elevation and windage and that is accurate.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a rear sight for a hand gun which is accommodated in a front to rear slot in the top strap of the hand gun frame over the cylinder opening. This sight comprises a somewhat elongated body disposed in the frame slot having means pivoting the body from the frame at its front end, including a horizontal dovetail channel and also having a centrally disposed vertical slot essentially crossing the dovetail channel. Both elevation and windage screws are provided along with a sighting blade having means slidably interlocking with the dovetail channel of the body and means for receiving the windage screw in a horizontal attitude. The dovetail channel of the body may be of substantially circular shape while the blade may have spaced interlocking cylinders that interlock with the dovetail channel and also have a passage therethrough for receiving the windage screw. The windage screw does not thread with the through passages in the cylinders but does thread with a windage plate that is disposed in the vertical slot in the body. The body is preferably provided with a through passage for receiving the elevation screw in a vertical attitude with the elevation screw being accomplished by a tapped hole in the gun frame rearwardly of the cylinder opening. In this way the elevation screw can be made of substantial length especially in comparison with prior art arrangements. Also, the pivot for the body is at a location spaced forwardly of the elevation screw and over the cylinder opening there may also be provided biasing means including at least one spring for urging the body away from the frame. This spring or pair of springs is disposed between the body pivot and the elevation screw. The elevation screw locks the body downwardly against the pressure of the springs. The windage screw preferably has a threaded nut and means for fixing the nut at one particular position along the windage screw so that when the windage screw is rotated, the nut rotates therewith. There is also preferably provided an elongated windage spring extending longitudinally of the windage screw and supporting at one end, roller means adapted to register with detents in the windage screw head and at the other end a loop disposed about the windage screw adjacent to its head.
Among the features of the present invention is a greater supported elevation range of the sight due primarily to the location of the elevation screw rearwardly of the cylinder opening permitting use of a relatively long elevation screw. Another feature of the present invention is the envelopment of the elevation screw by the windage plate which restricts vertical movement of the sight particularly under heavy recoil conditions. Another feature is the spring loading provided by the windage spring to provide spring loading of the sight blade assuring positive engagement with the dovetail channel. Still another feature is the roller engagement with the windage screw detents. This reduces wear and increases sight life. There is also a finer elevation adjustment thus reducing bullet impact shift per click of the adjustment. This is accomplished to a large extent by providing a relatively substantial distance between the pivot for the body and the elevation screw which again is possible by having the elevation screw at a rearward section of the gun frame rearwardly of the cylinder opening.